


Say So

by sailorslowbro



Series: Omega!Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Casual Sex, Come Inflation, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization but in a casual way, M/M, Omega Janet Van Dyne, Omega Tony Stark, Omega friendships, a very small part, clothes have one gender and it is: cute, its very casual here, small pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorslowbro/pseuds/sailorslowbro
Summary: After his night with Bucky and Steve. Tony tries to convince the alphas he doesn't need or want to be courted the old fashion way. He enlist the help of Jan to hopefully jump start all the fun alphas and omegas can have.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Janet Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne, but for like 10 seconds ssshhh trust me
Series: Omega!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679299
Comments: 19
Kudos: 477
Collections: WinterIronShield*





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

> OMG a part 2. *-* I hope you guys like the fic!! I'm very shy about writing porn but it is so much fun! Let me know what ya'll think and what you'd like to see out of this verse :)
> 
> I hope the like world I built makes sense, I'm afraid it'll come off confusing. I'm just here to have fun!!! Literally write these for my own pleasure and share! So no i do not take constructive criticism. Have fun with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

The afternoon after the charity event, Bucky and Steve dropped him off at his house after a night in bed with them. They mostly talked about what courting would mean and how they had to fly back to New York for at least a week to deal with the merger of their security company with Stark Industries. Steve had told Tony they would be moving to California, wanting to be closer to their new main office and a certain omega socialite. 

What Tony didn’t expect was Steve and Bucky telling him that during the first month of their courting they couldn’t do anything together. No kissing, no heavy petting, no sex or anything sex related. Tony remembered the alpha’s smiling fondly at him as he pouted at them. How were they going to give him the best first sexual experience and then tell him they couldn’t do it again for a _month_.

Tony had been so confused at the notion. He remembered the conversation very clearly. Tony was wrapped in their satin sheets, still in the clothes Tony had come to their penthouse in to his great displeasure.

“But we like each other.” Tony said slowly again, the alphas nodding back to validate his thought. Tony cocked his head to the side. “Then we can kiss! Right?” Tony asked, as if he had solved a formula. The alphas chucked and each took one of Tony’s hands. The alphas brought his hands to their lips and kissed his hand in a scary synchronized way.

“No, doll. We’ll court you good and proper.” Bucky said in his gruff voice. Tony scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, his big eyes staring in wonder. Real alphas don’t just say no to their omega. Tony Stark doesn’t get said no to. This is... _new_. 

Jan laughed out loud as Tony told her this. They were in the tea room that Tony favored. It was right by the garden. It was mostly made of white walls and creamed colored furniture. The glass french doors leading out to Maria’s garden. Lush, green and the flowers were in full bloom. Tony set down his tea on it’s saucer. The coffee table was an expensive dark wood; it was decorated with pastel tea snacks that Jarvis made with the two omegas the day before. 

Tony leaned back into the plush couch as Jan sat across from him on the other side of the coffee table on the matching couch. Jan was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt that looked like Tony’s. Jan had been dropped off in an expensive looking sports car with a familiar looking redhead alpha in the driver seat and winked at Tony before peeling out of the Stark Manor’s courtyard. 

“A Month!” Jan said between her laughs, her face plastered with a smile. Her eyes are bright and playful. Jan picked up her own tea cup, with the other hand she picked up tiny silver prongs and proceeded to throw two sugar cubes in her steaming hot tea. “They really do live in the 1940’s, huh?!”

Tony began to pout even more and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not funny, Jan!” Tony whined. “This has to be the biggest case of cock block in the history of humanity! Spending time with alphas like Steve and Bucky and I can’t even touch! I just don’t get it, why would they do this to me?” Tony huffed, cheeks red. 

Jan threw her head back and laughed again, her tea almost spilling over. Tony grumbled and snatched a macaroon and popped it in his mouth. “Don’t worry darling, I’m sure it’s just some weird old tradition. We could ask your mom.” Jan suggested.

They found Maria in her garden. Even when she was gardening she looked ridiculously _fabulous_. Her tan olive skin glowed healthy, even the lines around her eyes and mouth were graceful and subtle. She wore a huge straw hat, her hair wrapped up in intricate ways that Tony still could never figure out how she did it. She wore her gardening pearls, because of course she had _pearls_ for _gardening_. She wore a nicely fitted white dress with a green leaf pattern. They reminded Tony of the huge potted plants his mother had in their Italy home. She had on her brown gardening apron and her gardening gloves. They fit her snugly and met the dresses own sleeves at her elbows. She was pulling weeds and tossing them into a well worn bucket to her side. She spared the two omegas before looking back at her garden.

“Hello, darlings!” Maria greeted cheerfully, not stopping her work. 

“Hey, Mom!” Tony greeted back with a smile. “I wanted some advice.” Tony said with a little pink on his cheeks.

Jan giggled and bumped her shoulder into Tony’s. “Tony’s got alpha _troubles_.” Jan teased. Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Not like bad troubles!” Tony said quickly, reassuring his mother. Steve and Bucky were very sweet to him. “Just, does Dad ever tell you no?” Tony said. Maria let out a loud laugh, almost as if she was surprised by the question.

“ _Oh, heavens no_ , darling. You know how your father is! Why would you ask a silly question like that?” Maria said, letting out another laugh at the concept of Howard ever telling her no. Maria can’t think of a time that Howard denied her anything. He was a good alpha who spoiled his wife.

“-Steve and Bucky, they said we can’t kiss because it’s not proper. _But I want to kiss!_ ” Tony managed to say without looking at his mother, staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Jan lost her cool with laughter at her friend. Maria herself managed to suppress most of her laugh, still lightly giggling at her son. 

_Ah, to be young and in love._ Maria thought wistfully.

“I don’t get it, why would they tell me no?” Tony asked. “We all like each other, why can’t we court _and_ kiss?” Tony genuinely asked. His face scrunched up in confusion.

Maria held back more laughter. Maria knew that this was all partly her own fault. Tony had been a spoiled baby since before he was out of the womb. When he was born, there wasn’t a soul who just wasn’t absolutely _enamored_ by baby Tony. Big brown eyes, soft cheeks and smallest button nose framed with the softest chocolate curls.

Jarvis and Anna couldn’t get enough pictures of Tony when Maria and Howard had come back from the hospital. Tony always had someone watching over him, usually cooing sweet things at him. In fact, Maria was sure Tony’s little feet didn’t touch the floor once the first two years of his life! Always being cuddled in the arms of someone.

And because of this, Tony was rarely told no. And it worked because Tony never abused this power he didn’t know he had. Tony had never asked for mindless things, he was smart and kind. Wanted only to help his family and friends.

The other fault was Howard. He had bulldozed his way through all of Maria’s own suitors, skipping all the courting and whisking her away to America. Maria had fallen in love hard. Howard set the example to Tony that Stark’s don’t play by social norms. And he set the _awful_ example of an alpha never saying no to his omega wife or omega son. All Maria had to do was _glance_ at something pretty and Howard was halfway in the store with his checkbook out.

Howard was the same way with Tony if not worse. So here was Tony, a spoiled omega who had encountered the first people to tell Tony no. _Alphas_ , no less.

Maria had to admit to herself she understood her son's frustration. She was glad her and Howard skipped all the courting. She didn’t want to wait, she wanted to be with her alpha. Maria couldn’t imagine waiting for a month to kiss Howard. Maybe the lack of patience was all entirely Howard's fault.

“Oh, darling. They just want to treasure you, it’s an alphas instinct to show his omega that they are good providers. That they can be good for their omegas.” Maria explained, now taking off her gloves and throwing them into her bucket of weeds and stood. She didn’t have shoes on, she almost never did when she was outside in her garden.

“But _I know that_ , so why do they have to prove it?” Tony asked, still stumped. Maria let out a laugh. A large part of her was happy Tony was so trusting, it meant he grew up happy and safe. He was young, and young love was stupid, reckless, thoughtless as it was _fun_. Following your heart, rational be _damned_. A smaller part was terrified for her omega son, because she knew the world wasn’t as kind as it was in the Stark bubble they lived in.

“They’re old fashioned, darling. But they’re still alphas which means they’re not very bright. Not like omegas are.” Maria teased, thinking about how her husband could do physics in his head but couldn’t for the life of him things that people need to do to function and survive within society. Like remembering your social security number. “Give them a little nudge in the right direction.

The two young omegas looked at the older one, soaking in her wisdom. “You know, a _hint_.” Maria supplied. Her eyes furrowed in confusion as the two looked at each other with grins before racing off back into the house without so much as a thank you. Maria will remember that.

***

Steve and Bucky smiled as they stepped off the Stark’s private jet, happy to be in California again. It had been a long week, nothing but meeting after meeting. Steve and Bucky had been at it like rabbits trying to sate the alpha hormones that had skyrocketed ever since they met the omega to little avail. They vowed to court him properly, unfortunately that meant sexually frustrating themselves. Tony was worth it, he was worth everything.

Natasha was waiting in the hanger, leaning against her sleek black sports car with a smile. She was dressed in all black, her red hair up in a bun, shades sitting on her nose. 

“Welcome back, bosses.” She teased as they walked up to her with their duffel bags over their shoulders.

“Update?” Steve asked. Natasha shrugged.

“Everything is operating smoothly.” She said, standing up and walking toward the driver seat. Once they were all in the car Natasha looked over at the passenger seat where Bucky was sitting and smirked. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, but neither of them said anything.

It was a bright day in California, the sky was blue and the air was warm. Different from the grey skies of New York. Natasha had the air conditioning blasting and the radio on a low level. They sat at a red light when Natasha looked over again at the other alpha and smiled.

“Is there something you want to say, Natalia?” Bucky asked, this time Natasha let out a small laugh.

“Are you really going to court Anthony for a month?” Natasha asked, ignoring Bucky’s question.

“Yes, why? Why wouldn’t we?” Steve asked from the back, confused at the question. This time Natasha let out a small joyful laugh.

“I know you boys don’t have much experience with omegas, _obviously_.” Natasha said with absolute joy in her voice. Her fingers tapping along the leather of the steering wheel. “And especially one of the _Stark_ caliber.” 

The red light turned green and Natasha pushed her black suede boot on the gas pedal gently, the car sailing smoothly forward to the less dense part of the city. The skyscrapers turned into mountain coastal sides. The beach and water to their left as they made their way to the Stark manor.

“Saying we ain’t up to snuff, Nat?” Bucky asked, a little annoyed. 

Yeah, _technically_ Natasha was right about them not having too much omega interaction. In the 40’s there was little extra time to go chasing omegas. Half who were put off by the idea of a small Steve being their alpha. During the war, it was fun to be teased by the omegas but there was just too much fear and blood to take the time to fall in love. Peggy had a sweet time in their short time with her. She was an alpha, but had submitted to Bucky and Steve gracefully the sparse few times they managed to be together.

Tony was different. So completely alien. A feisty 21st century omega. An omega richer than any of the alpha billionaires in the 40’s. An omega sharp as a whip but still young in his sense of love. It was playful, free flowing and intense. He was easy to make tongue tied if you could get under his skin. Steve and Bucky adored him. The sweet omega who let them fuck him into subspace at a party hosted by his _parents_. Tony Stark was strange uncharted territory that Steve and Bucky would _not_ fuck up. They were doing this right. Hence the courting.

“No, I know you are. _Just-_ ” Natasha drew out the word with amusement, as if she knew something they didn’t. Which she probably did, she usually does. “A word of advice.” She offered with a smile, her eyes never leaving the roads. “Omegas like Tony are spoiled. Very demanding.”

“We may not be Stark wealthy, but we can spoil our omega.” Steve said, also starting to get annoyed. Bucky and Steve were more than comfortable financially, they didn’t know what point Natasha was trying to make. Natasha looked like she was holding in a laugh, Bucky rolled his eyes at her. She _liked_ doing this to them, running them around in circles cloaked in vagueness. 

“It’s not about _money_. You gave Tony the best night of his life only to tell me he couldn’t have another for at least a _month_.” Natasha said, trying to spell it out for the alphas. How they managed to be clueless the _second_ they were off the battlefield will never cease to Natasha. How they managed to stay alive or even more impressively, rope in Tony Stark as their omega is beyond her. 

“Best night of his life? He told you that?” Steve now had completely abandoned the current conversation for this new found information. Pride started to grow in his chest, if Steve was a dog his tail would be wagging so hard you could hear it thud against the leather of the car seats.

Steve had spent a limited amount of time with Tony. Even now, Natasha had technically spent more time with Tony than he had. It was a happy coincidence, Natasha shacking up with Tony’s best friend. She was able to keep an eye on Tony on Steve and Bucky’s behalf without it being weird stalking. Natasha had accompanied the omegas mostly everywhere they had gone that weren’t either of the omegas houses. Part of it was that it was socially polite in the upper society for unbounded omegas to be accompanied by an alpha. At this point in society it was more of a _status thing_ than an oppression thing.

Natasha was no fool though, she knew most of the time the omegas wanted her to drive them around and carry their shopping bags. Which Natasha did happily. Happy to provide for Jan and Tony. It was fun watching the omegas try on outfits and being treated to lunches and dinners.

Natasha had sent them at least one text a day informing Steve and Bucky about Tony. Most of it was vague, she mostly reported he was fine and home safe in the later evenings. Which meant that while Steve was in New York Natasha was spending most of the day with Tony. Which is _fine_ but Steve wanted to be the one carrying Tony’s shopping bags.

They finally pulled up to the gate that led to the Stark’s property. Natasha pulled up to the side of the gate where the communication TV was. She rolled her window down.

“Good Afternoon, Ms. Romanoff.” Came a British voice from the box. Natasha smiled into the camera.

“Jarvis.” She said with a nod. The gate made a buzzing noise, with the gate opening up slowly. Bucky huffed a little, Natasha was allowed in? Just like that? This _wasn’t_ jealousy, he just couldn’t believe the lack of security.

As Natasha drove up she sighed and looked over at the other two alphas. She had tried to warn them. That Tony Stark wouldn’t take kindly to being denied. But if these two knot heads were determined enough to go through some arcane tradition to prove something. Then they could knock themselves out. Once Natasha pulled up in the open driveway, she stopped the car right in front of the door and put her car in park. She relaxed into the driver seat and waved a hand at them as they started to make their way out of her car.

“Good luck, boys!” She called out through the open passenger seat window. “And remember, there’s no shame in spoiling him!” 

Steve and Bucky looked at her then at each other, in utter perplexity at Natasha’s vague words. Natasha let out a sigh as she watched Jarvis open the door to let them in. _Soon_ , she thought as she looked outside her window at the green hedges and blue sunny sky, _maybe they’ll get it._

Natasha didn’t hold her breath.

***

Steve and Buck were greeted by an older alpha man in a suit and white gloves and a jacket over his arm. He had stepped aside to let them.

“I’m Jarvis, the Stark’s butler. Ms. Van Dyne and the young Master Stark are currently up in Master Stark’s room. He said as he led the two alphas up the staircase, veering to the left hallway. 

The Stark’s mansion was huge, open and covered in windows, green plants and museum type art decorated the white walls. It was modern looking with an old, renaissance interior. At the beginning of the hallway and extended his arm with his coat, gesturing at the hallway.

“It’s the last door on the left. I’ll be taking my leave, we’ll be back after dinner.” Jarvis said, pulling on his coat. Jarvis made his way to head down the stairs but stopped and looked at the alphas. “As I understand it, you intend to court the young Master, yes?” Jarvis asked with raised eyebrows. “In the _traditional_ sense?”

“Yes.” Bucky and Steve said at the same time. To their surprise, the old man’s chest started to heave in soft laughter. He looked at them with amusement.

“ _Good luck_.” Jarvis said before making his way down the stairs, laughing until he was out the door. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. It seemed like everybody had an opinion on their courting with Tony. Bucky and Steve shook off the counter and started down the hall to Tony’s room.

As they got closer to the last door on the left, they could see it was slightly cracked. An absolutely heavenly scent floating out, wrapping around Steve and Bucky’s heads and making their eyes spin in pleasure. It smelt like aroused omegas, which would explain the giggling and whispering coming from Tony’s room. Steve stepped at an angle to see more into the crack of the door.

Steve could see Tony’s bed, it was huge, with four large wooden posts at each corner. There was draping of large silk looking fabrics, hanging off the wooden posts like currents. It was colors of reds and cold, the whole setup was very _princely_. Which fitted Tony all _too_ well. The room had huge windows letting in the bright California sun. The walls seemed to be painted a soft gold color that was almost white.

Inside the towers of silk sat Tony’s bed, luxurious looking pillows and sheets thrown all over the bed. In the middle was Jan. Steve could only really see Jan at an angle, her back mostly to Steve looking in from the doorway. 

She was wearing a very _short_ pastel purple tennis skirt. Steve would see her plump cheeks peek-a-booing as she bent down further on top of Tony. Tony was under her, his hands on her hips. It seemed Tony was wearing a baby pink version of Jan’s skirt, and translucent white stockings. All Steve could see was Tony’s legs and toes covered in the soft stocking, peeking from under Jan. Jan was hovering over Tony’s face with a black tube in one hand and in the other a mascara wand.

There was more whispering and giggling as Jan flicked her wrist as she applied the make up to one of Tony’s eyes. Tony’s hands found their way to the edge of Jan’s crop top, it was fit against her body showing all her soft curves. Tony fluttered his fingers at the small sliver of skin at Jan’s belly where the skirt nor the cotton crop top covered. Jan wiggled her hips in response to Tony’s ghost touches, causing both of the pair to giggle some more.

“Tony! Such a horny omega! Stay still or I’ll stab you in the eye.” Jan scolded with no real venom in her voice. Steve watched as Jan flicked the wand again on Tony’s other pair of lashes, top and bottoms.

Steve felt himself go hot under his skin. He knew this was typical omega behavior. Omegas couldn’t get each other pregnant so many omegas have very open and playful sexual relationships with their omega friends. Usually their close relationships develop during presenting age and being able to help their omegas friends heats without an alpha. Omegas loved to be cuddled and cared for during heats.

It was a concept that drove alphas _wild_.

Thinking of soft and pliant omegas playing with others. Relaxed and happy. Lapping at each other's wet holes in contentment, slowly eating each other out to completion. By the end both in the puddle of pleasure. And they just do this _for fun_ , they _flaunted_ this privilege at alphas to tease them. Being able to bury their face in their omegas friends wet hot cunts whenever they were in the mood to. Alphas had to _work_ for such a privilege, and had to prove their worth. That they can provide for their omega, they could please their omega, they could be good.

Steve found himself being _wildly jealous_ of Jan and _widely turned on_ to the point of being afraid of offending Natasha, being so revved up by her omega. Steve knew that this in reality meant nothing, he didn’t see Jan like that. Yes, she was an adorable omega, who looked soft to the touch and who’s scent smells like milk and honey but Steve didn’t feel a _sexual_ attraction. Not anything real enough that went beyond small fantasies all alphas had about omega on omega sex, an image to pop a knot to when alone.

No, Steve knew what this was. It was omegas trying to get a rise out of the alphas. And it was working. Bucky quietly fell on his knees so he could slide at Steve’s angle but under him so he could see inside the room.

Jan had now a silver tube to Tony’s lips, it was a peachy pink color. She was rubbing it over Tony’s plump lips, her own mouth open and tongue sticking out in concentration. She took the tube of lipstick and rubbed a little on the points of Tony’s cheeks. She took her thumbs and rubbed at Tony’s face.

As Jan sat up straighter, she looked over Tony before smiling and putting the tube of lipstick away. Tony’s hands snaked their way up Jan’s side, then up and around her breasts. Jan giggled as Tony began to pull at her nipples through the thin cotton. Jan giggled and let Tony continue to pull at them until they were perky and sensitive. Jan let out a growl, she reached out her hand and buried it in Tony’s dark curls.

“Such a naughty omega you are today, Tones.” Jan said in a low voice and _pulled_ Tony’s hair. Neither alpha could see Tony’s face from the angle they had but the _noise_ Tony made. They knew that sound, Tony had made it when Bucky first pushed into Tony’s wet heat.

Jan’s lips were on Tony’s, she had one hand in Tony’s hairs and the other had pinned Tony’s two hands above his head. Jan had a strong hold on Tony’s hair, completely dominating the kiss. Tony, _oh Tony_ just let out the prettiest little noises, little whines as he rolled his hips upwards into hers. Jan let out her own small moan. Jan pulled away from the kiss and let Tony go. Jan looked up directly at the alphas peeking in.

Steve and Bucky felt their faces go red in embarrassment, shame and then arousal. Jan had an eyebrow raised, as if she was challenging them to do something. Jan turned her focus back to Tony. She reached over to a pastel blue pencil bag, she rummaged around through it with the tips of her fingers before she pulled out a small glass tube. She untwisted the top and took out the wand. She reached over to Tony again, her skirt moving up with her. The alphas caught a peek at her yellow, thin panties. They could tell the omega was wet, a little sheen on her mound as she moved the wand with the gloss on Tony’s lips.

Once she was done she twisted the tubes back together before whispering in Tony’s ear. Whatever the omega was saying to Tony was making him produce slick, _fast_. The scent of it wafting up Bucky and Steve’s nose and straight down to the tip of their cocks. The alphas were hard, their heart beats were elevated and breathing heavy as they continued to spy on the omegas. 

Jan seemed to be done teasing the other omega, she slid down Tony’s body trying to make her way off the bed. As she slid off she placed small kisses along Tony’s body. As she moved down Tony arched his back and into the soft kisses. Bucky and Steve hissed at the sight. They could see Tony’s chest decorated in a matching pink lacy bra that was ill fitting, both straps falling down his shoulders. 

Jan’s feet touched the plush grey carpet of Tony’s room. Tony’s own hands seemed to move on their own and into Jan’s hair. Grabbed fistfuls in both hands. Jan’s face was right in front of Tony’s crouch. They couldn’t see what she was doing but they heard her softly blow and Tony sat straight up in pleasure, squirming his hips against whatever Jan was willing to give him.

Jan reached for Tony’s hands and untangled his hands from her hair. She stood up, her skirt resting. It _barely_ covered the curve of her ass. Really, the omegas these days were shameless. Steve and Bucky absolutely loved it.

“Pretty omega.” Jan purred as she ran hand against Tony’s cheek, who melted into the praise. “Such a shame, having alphas saying no to you.” Jan said sweetly but the words felt like a jab to the alphas. “You’re too pretty to be said no to, huh, Tones?” Jan’s voice was covered in honey and Tony was drinking it up. Squishing his face in Jan’s hand, loving the praise.

She turned and looked behind her, she smirked and threw her tongue out at them. The way a kid did when they were gloating. She was _goading_ them. This little omega _hussy_ . She had Tony moaning and writhing under her without any effort at all. She was showing off that she knew how to make Tony _come and they didn’t_. That Tony looked fucked out because of her when it should be because of _Steve and Bucky_.

She turned back to Tony and kissed the mop of hair on top of his head. “I gotta go, Tones, but your alphas will take care of you.” Jan said softly, so softly that it was tender and serious. It almost pulled Steve and Bucky out of the absolute daze they had been bewitched upon them by pretty omegas.

Tony nodded, his eyes on Jan but not really focusing on her. Jan made her way to the other side of Tony’s bed and shuffled, she came back over with shoes on and a gym bag. She gave Tony another kiss as she passed by him on her way toward the door. Jan opened the door and smirked at the alphas.

“Be good to him.” Jan said, meaning that as an absolute _threat_. She gave them a wink before slipping past them and down the stairs. As she passed they could smell her slick scent mixed with Tony’s. The alphas quickly made their way to Tony.

Tony who sat on the bed in a daze looking incredibly debouched. He sat on his bed with his pink skirt scrunched up on his thighs. The edge of the stockings peeking out. His chest fluttered up and down, his nipples standing in alert inside the lace that sat on his chest. His cheeks were impossibly blushed, matching his lips that were covered in so much gloss it looked like they were candied. Big, wide brown wet eyes in a tizzy, looking around for something. 

“ _Darlin_ ’ what the _hell_ are you doing to ya alphas.” Bucky’s growl _dripped_ in Brooklyn, as he strode up to Tony. Tony’s eyes seem to snap in alert at Bucky’s voice. “How do you expect us to court you proper when you’re sitting in front of us dressed _like this_.”

 _“Don’t want ya to_.” Tony slurred, eyes closing as Bucky put his hands on each side of Tony’s face, making him look up at the alphas. Tony’s hands wrapped around the alpha’s wrists and squeezed. “I trust you. Want you. Please.” The omega whined, the tips of his ears red. 

Steve blinked. 

_Oh._

This is what everyone meant. Steve felt _really dumb_ , Tony wasn’t a 1940’s omega. No, Tony is Tony. He might be small and soft but he was smart, quick on his toes and strong willed. Howard had told them of the plenty of times Tony butted heads with Obie, refusing to back down. So much so having set many alphas into rage. Not one of them scared off Tony. Tony who was here dressed up for his alphas. His soft makeup painted on for them, just _begging_ to be ruined.

This was _planned_. This was _Tony_. Everyone out of the house, Jan being here the same time they arrived. They’ve been with Natasha all week. They knew when the alphas were coming back. They had planned to come back and take their omega out to dinner and a movie, probably some shopping to spoil him. As an apology for leaving so soon. Meanwhile, everyone around them had planned to do whatever Tony wanted.

And that was to be served on a silver platter to Bucky and Steve were too dense to figure out: _I love you! Take me! Mate me! Fuck these rituals!_

They probably wouldn’t say those words out loud today but it was a beautiful start. Steve moved beside Bucky and looked his husband in the eyes. Tony moved his eyes back and forth between the two of them like ping pong, watching telepathic conversation. Tony’s face still squished in Bucky’s hands. They both look back at Tony at the same time and Tony’s spine lights up like a runway. Every nerve stood static to the shift in atmosphere.

“I want his mouth, I wanna make this minx _cry_.” Bucky growled _low_.

Tony closed his eyes, a shiver went down his spine and he felt more slick slide down his thigh. Embarrassingly wet. Tony moaned in victory and opened his mouth, his pink tongue swirling at nothing, his mouth at the alphas words.

“What do you want, Bambi?” Steve asked, putting his own hand in Tony’s hair to pet softly. Tony closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Finally.

“Let me ride your face, Steve. Please.” Tony moaned, feeling his ears heat up even more as his hole twitched open and closed and the thought. Tears formed in Tony’s eyes from embarrassment of his own arousal, not knowing he had _this_ in him.

The next thing Tony knew Bucky’s hands left his face, Tony frowned at the action. He watched the brown haired alpha went and slammed the door shut and locked the door before turning back around. Bucky stripped his clothes on his way to Tony, looking like a shark who had found its next meal. Tony looked back at Steve who also had stripped off his clothes, making no show of it. 

Next thing Tony knew he was being dragged to the middle of his bed. Big, rough hands glided across every exposed skin Tony hand. A pair of hands rubbing and squeezing Tony’s thighs, rubbing the stocking. It felt like they were lighting a fire in Tony with the friction. Fingers pinched Tony’s nipples through the lace, making him jump. Whoever had his thigh grasped him harder. Tony’s supple thighs filling in the spaces between their fingers.

A thumb rubbed the bottom of Tony’s bottom plump lip, spreading the lip gloss and lipstick across his cheek. Tony wrapped his lips around the thumb and sucked like it was second nature. Tony was being sandwiched between two strong alphas, their scents rubbing and mixing with his own. The friction of their skin on him made him feel like he had a fever. Hot all over, feeling everything at 100 times more. His thoughts began to go hazy as he just let his lust take over. Tony was on his knees, his skirt hanging around his waist. His white lace cotton pantie soaked from the back. The stocking fabric on the inside of Tony’s thighs was glued to his skin by his slick. They glistened under the pink skirt.

Steve slid under the Tony, so Tony faced toward Steve’s chest. Steve stared in awe at the sight of the mess between Tony’s ass. His olive skin was covered in his own slick, his thighs had strings of slick forming every time the omega opened and closed them. Steve could see Tony’s omega balls through the soaked panties, so soaked it was transparent. They were snuggled between Tony’s thighs and pressing against Tony’s panties. They were smaller than Steve’s and Bucky’s. Like how most omegas were.

Steve gently blew against Tony’s wet thighs and cheeks. Tony jumped and Steve’s cock almost came at the sight of Tony’s plump skin giggling. The way his ass bounced, Steve couldn’t believe he was being allowed such a privilege. 

Steve would make sure this was worth Tony’s time. Steve gathered Tony’s skirt in his hands and placed his hands on Tony’s hips. There was a brief pause as Steve took in a deep breath and slammed Tony’s ass down against his broad tongue. Giving him a rough lick over the omegas sopping hole through the cotton. Tony wailed at the assault and tried to move but he didn’t move Steve an inch. Tony’s own human strength is absolutely useless against his super soldier strength. Tony would just have to sit here and take it.

Steve brought Tony’s hips down, lapping his tongue across Tony’s wet, opening hole. Every so often wrapping his lips around Tony’s puckered opening and slurping out more slick. Eating Tony as if it was the captain's last meal. Tony’s couldn't help but moan like he was in heat. Steve Rogers knew how to eat a fella _out_.

Tony looked up at the alpha in front of him. Bucky’s cock was right at the tip of his glossy lips. It looked angry and purple. Tony reached a hand out and wrapped a hand around it. Bucky moaned and stepped closer to Tony’s lips as he stood on the bed. Tony looked up at the alpha, his hand not completely wrapping around the girth of the alpha cock. Tony put his other hand and started stroking the hard thing, He rested his cheek against Bucky’s cock, stroking it to encourage more precome that was leaking out of Bucky and onto Tony’s cheeks. Tony’s eyes fluttered at the sensation. Tony dragged Bucky’s cock across his cheek and down to the edge of his lip, Tony looked up at Bucky with big wet eyes, the omegas tongue swiping to the corner of his mouth to catch some of Bucky’s precome.

The sounds that were being made by the three were filthy and sent a shameful shiver down Tony’s spine that just seemed to make him harder. The sound of wet, sloppy slurping from under Tony’s skirt. His thighs trembling as Steve didn’t let up. Tony threw all caution to the wind and wrapped his lips around Bucky’s leaking dick and sucked him in as far as he could. Bucky let out a shout as he was engulfed by the wet most heat that was Tony’s throat.

Bucky looked down at the omega. He had only been able to take the alpha in half way but was slurping around it like he was a man dying of thirst in the desert and the prize of cold water was in Bucky’s balls that he was determined to suck out. Tony’s plump gloss covered lips stretched around the alpha’s cut cock, the omegas tongue wrapping itself around the hard member, running up and down the thick veins of Bucky’s cock. Bucky was letting out a steady set of moans as Tony bobbed his head back and forth. Tony popped off the cock only to purse his lips together and rubbed Bucky’s cock against his lips. Mixing the gloss, his saliva and Bucky’s precome, making a mess of Bucky’s cock and his mouth. 

Tony sucked the side of his cock until he got to the balls. Heavy and tight, much bigger than his own and it made Tony want to come. Tony sucked in a ball as his hands jacked off Bucky. The wet sound of slobbery dick getting jerked off adding to the already other obscene wet sounds. Tony pulled back and looked up at Bucky. 

The omegas eyes were just slits at this point. Tony’s eyelids are heavy with daze and lust, slowly losing all prefrontal cortex function. “I want to sit on Steve’s knot while you fuck that fat Winter cock of yours down my throat. _Please, alphas._ ” Tony sobbed, his voice wet and wrecked. Already feeling like he was overheating with stimuli. The words barely out of his mouth before he felt Steve’s hands travel down from Tony’s hips to the globes of his ass. Steve placed fingers on each side of the panties and ripped them from the middle out. Tony’s wet hole jumped at warm air that was being produced by Steve’s heaving breathing.

Tony reached down into his own panties and squeezed his own omega cock at the base, forcing his own orgasm back. Steve ripping his panties had been his limit but he didn’t want to come yet but Jesus Christ was that hot. He wanted to come on a knot, and damn it he will get it. Tony didn’t even have time to breathe before Tony was lifted by his hips and slammed Tony down on Steve’s poor neglected cock.

Tony let out a yowl of pleasure, only to be muffled by Bucky. Who shoved his cock in Tony’s throat and began to thrust. Tony's throat sen vibrations through Bucky's cock as the omega whined every time Steve's blunt head slammed on the omegas prostate. Hitting it like test-your-strength carnival games and the prize was Tony coming around his cock.

Tony’s hands scrambled to find anything to hang onto, losing himself faster and faster to the sensation of getting fucked hard. Bucky’s cock going in and out of Tony’s throat making gurgling, wet noises as Tony’s head floated even in ecstasy. The lack of air supply made him dizzy and his vision began to blur, only caring about the wet cocks inside his holes. Steve grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his sides. Steve used this position to keep Tony in place on his cock as Tony’s hips bounced up and down. The omegas juicy ass jiggling like jello at the alphas rough pace. 

Tony’s eyes filled with tears as Bucky fucked down his throat. Lewd, wet sounds making their way as Tony slurped and sucked as much as Bucky would allow. Bucky remembered the two omegas earlier and grabbed Tony’s hair with both of his hands and pulled it back to bury his thick cock even deeper in the smaller omega's tight throat. He felt Tony choke around the first inch in his throat but quickly opened his throat up.

“You’re just a natural born cocksucker, aren’t ya, Peaches.” Bucky teased, his voice thick and rough from all his moaning. Tony hallowed his cheeks out even more in response, enthusiastically agreeing with Bucky. “Fuck, I can’t wait to come down this throat, _fuck Tony_.” Bucky basically cried.

Steve wasn’t faring off any better. Tony had been moving his hips up and down at a rapid speed. Steve held onto the omegas wrist and felt himself lose his mind in Tony’s cunt. It was squeezing the come out of him, Steve was red in the face and his mouth open as he breathed hard. His eyes dark in a haze absolutely lost in the heat of his omega. Drool was leaking out from the side of Steve’s mouth. Every time Tony lifted his hips and dropped it down Steve felt himself float higher and higher.

And Tony, Tony was _gone_ . His eyes had rolled to the back of his head as soon as Bucky hit the back of his throat. He could feel tears fall down his cheeks as Bucky pulled his hair _just_ how he liked. Tony could hear the sparks coming out of his ears as Steve slammed his cock dead center of Tony's magic button and the omega _came_. All of his brain function was gone and pure instincts were riding him through this now. His thighs burned but wouldn’t let up on Steve’s dick. The wet sound of his hole and thighs hitting Steve’s. Strings of slick between the pair of thighs whenever Tony lifted up off Steve’s lap. Tony tensed up and squeezed around the alpha dick that was inside him. 

“I’m gonna come, honey, _sweet omega_ please let me come in you. Can I _please_?” Steve whined as his hip movements became more eradicated and had less rhythm and more urgency.

Even in the haze of pleasure Tony smiled, please with himself that he was making his alphas so desperate. Tony looked up Bucky through wet eyes and could feel his mascara on his cheeks and his lip gloss just _everywhere_. Tony could feel Bucky’s cock twitch in his throat as a tell tale sign he was close.

Steve let go of Tony’s wrist and set up, his hips never stopping as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle, burying his face into Tony’s back. Feeling the lace bra against his sweat soaked temples.

“Let me come in ya, Tony, please. I can be good for ya, just _Jesus Tony-let_ me fill ya up, pretty ‘mega'' Steve babbled almost incoherently as his knot started to form. Tony slid Bucky’s cock out of his throat and began to jerk it off hard and fast. His lips still sucking at the purple tip, swirling his tongue around the fat head. It was wet, sticky and tasted like the watermelon lip gloss Jan had put on him.

Bucky took his own hand and started to jerk his cock as he pointed the cock at Tony’s face. Tony’s heart sped up in anticipation at what Bucky wanted. Tony was sure he wanted it more.

“Come in me, alphas. Fill me up, you’ve earned it. My good boys, so good for me.” Tony husked out and that was it for all of them. Tony felt himself come _again_ around Steve’s fat knot. Tony has closed his eyes and opened his mouth as an invitation to the alpha in front of him. Only to feel Bucky come on his cheek and bridge of his nose. Tony jerked forward to catch the rest in his mouth, morning at Bucky’s thick load heavy on his tongue. Tony tried to wrap his sticky lips around the squirting tip but to little avail as he felt Bucky spunk spurt onto his chest, soaking through his lace.

Tony vibrated in pleasure, his own omega cock wet against his soaked panties, the two loads making everything sticky. More sweet smelling slick dribbled out of Tony’s now sloppy hole around Steve’s cock and down the alpha’s balls. Steve was spreading his cheeks with his hands in a fascinated daze. Pulling at the plump ass and watching it bounce back into place all perky. His blown out eyes watching Tony’s rim stretch around his cock and knot. He just kept _coming_ into Tony. He watched his cock pulsate more cream into Tony. A deep primal instinct settled satisfyingly deep in Steve’s chest.

Tony felt himself be filled, never experiencing anything more erotic in this life than watching his lowering abdomen extend into a little bump. Bucky gently rubbed at it as his husband filled Tony up more. Being marked by the alphas inside and out. The room filled with heavy breathing. All of them trying to catch their breaths.

“You on birth control?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence as he petted Tony’s sweat soaked hair. Tony tried to string together a coherent response.

“ _Hmmha-_ _um_.” Tony slurred, trying to form words. His throat was rough. He pointed at his vanity to the right of the bed. There sat on a silver tray a pitched of ice water and three glass cups. Along with _finger snacks_. This _was_ planned. Sneaky little omega. Bucky crawled off the bed, his legs too weak to balance standing. He got a cup of water for Tony who downed it.

“M’ not in heat so-“ Tony said when he was done with this water, cheeks turning any more red if that was possible. Bucky shook his head in a teasing manner as he pulled at some of Tony’s hair, causing the omega to tighten around Steve’s knot if his moan was anything to go by.

“If you wanted a pup all you have to do was ask, doll.” Bucky growler, sending shivers down Tony’s skin at the thought of being pupped up. Tony knew omegas couldn't get pregnant outside of heat but _still_. The thought of being plump with Steve and Bucky's kids.

“But you see, I have two alphas who said they wanted to court me. Told me no touching.” Tony whined back, looking up at Bucky to make sure he knew Tony blamed them. Bucky leaned down to kiss Tony on the cheek that had his drying come.

“Bunch of fucking fools, baby doll. Lettin’ you walk around so empty. Nah an ‘mega like you needs to be comed in and plugged up to ‘em keep sweet. Sated on an alpha knot to keep that pretty head of yours empty and happy.”

“- _‘M_ _Bucky_.” Steve let a pathetic whine at the words. Still deep in his haze. Bucky had mercy on the two and brought them down so they could lay on their sides. Steve wrapped himself around the omega, eyes drifting clothes as his knot remained strong.

“We can shower when the knot goes down. Stevie’s a proper alpha so his knot has about an hour to go.” Steve could hear Bucky tell Tony who nodded sleepily, not really caring as long as he could sleep with the knot still inside him.

Bucky gathered the other two into the middle of bed, away from any wet spots and clothes Tony's silken currents around his bed. He grabbed a comforter and threw it on top of them as he laid on the other side of Tony who was already snoring.

Couple of dense knotheads indeed. Bucky _hated_ when Natasha was right.

****

Tony doesn’t remember waking up the first time around or being showered. But the second time around he wakes up wrapped in a soft blanket. His once sticky skin now clean and his face felt free of make up powder. He was in his bed, the currents still drawn back.

Bucky and Steve were talking above his head, whispering quietly. It felt intimate. Tony shifted his hips only to feel something roll against his prostate. Tony let out a small whimper. He knew this feeling, he used it sometimes when he was in a _mood_. Tony felt his cheeks turn red. It has been the plug he used most of the morning as he got ready with Jan. He had left it in the bathroom when Natasha texted them that she had pulled up to his house with his alphas. He wanted to be ready for his alphas.

It was the plug with diamonds forming Captain American’s shield with the Winter Soldier red star in the middle on the base of the thick plug. Tony had ordered it the night he hacked into SHIELD in Jan’s room.

“We’re gonna go downstairs and say hi to your family and you’re gonna keep that plug nice and snug in ya the whole time, Tony.” Steve growled in his ear. “Want you stuffed and plugged.”

The alpha left no room for argument, Tony’s head already feeling dizzy again as blood rushed down past his ears. Tony nodded at the demand, a feeling of pride flowed through the omega. Happy his alpha wanted to keep him stuffed with his spunk.

“S _ooo.._ ” Bucky said after a while of silence. “You and Jan?”

Tony let out a giggle, cuddling closer. “We’re not in love or anything we just know-” Tony said with a shrug. “We’ve been helping each other through our heats since forever. We’re _familiar_.” Tony tried to explain their relationship but it was an omega thing. Jan went beyond sexual lust or romantic love in Tony's heart, they'd been friends since babyhood. Jan was basically his platonic soulmate.

“You’re both terrible, I can feel my blood pressure skyrocketing now.” Steve grumbled from somewhere.

Tony let himself sink further into the sleep that was over taking him. He was warm and safe between his alphas, inside the little world they made within the silk curtains. Tony was happy, excited where this was going. Maybe even bonding. 

That was for a future here yet. Right now Tony was being doted on by two super soldier alphas. This was enough for now, this was enough for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I loved and adored AVAC and I ADORED Jan and Tony's friendship. Which is like, why she's in all my fics. RIP Avengers Academy that was so dope. Aside from all the in app purchases of course. Let me know ya'lls thoughts!!! I hope my porn writing isn't too bad!
> 
> This is not betaed and I fix the mistakes as I find them!! 
> 
> I would also like to thank Ms. Doja Cat for her bangers Juicy and Say So for basically writing this fic. Ms. Doja Cat I am so sorry they cut out your iconic verse for Tyga the d i s r e s p e c t.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> EDIT: Ya'll really made this fic flop now I am here EXPOSED for the clown I am!!Do not kink shame me!!
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/HlTpRFN.jpg


End file.
